Enteral nutrition delivery systems generally include a bottle which contains the enteral fluid which is to be fed to the digestive tract of a patient, an infusion pump to regulate the rate of flow of the fluid from the bottle to the patient, and tubing interconnecting the bottle, pump, and patient. Typically, the bottle is mounted on a pole in an inverted position and the pump is separately mounted to the pole. If the patient wishes to move about, the pole must be rolled or carried along with the patient. This is inconvenient.